2nd Year Dramas
by Gracerine
Summary: 2nd years at college always go smoother than the first. But that doesn't seem to be the deal for Cath Avery as she speeds towards the marriage of Levi's sister in October. Combined with ever-growing pressure in her fiction writing class, her dad's growing insanity and the arrival of a new girl, Lily. When Lily begins to show connections to Cath's mom, it tips her off the ledge.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: REUNIONS

"Hey Cather!"

"Sup Cath!"

"How's it going Cath?"

Cath Avery smiled at the faces as she went down the hall. Over the summer, Wren (her twin sister) and Reagan (her roommate) had introduced her to the various people living in the Pound. It meant that, compared to last year, she was bound to have much more of a running start. And then there was _Levi._

_Oh, sweet Levi._

The last time they'd texted had been that morning about his sister's Jeanette's wedding. The wedding had been postponed to October 3rd, which was right around the corner. Cath had already met Marlisse, (his mother) Krystine, Ryliegh, Jaqueline, (his other sisters) and Silver (his dad). They had been teaching Cath to remember Krystine and Ryliegh's kid's names, which proved a struggle to Cath. She texted him again.

_Specials at the little diner just down the road from Ur place. Meet me there 8? (-}{-) XOXOXOXOX_

It was a few minutes before his reply came in.

_Can't._

_Why? =(_

_New 2__nd__ yr girl transferring from Stratford in California. I'm her 'tour guide'. Starts 2night. XXXXX Talk in the morning, K?_

_K._

Don't be mistaken. Cath had other things to do that night, like start on a Baz and Simon fic. Carry On had been finished, and had gotten more reads than the eighth dance actually got. The big surprise was when GTL had contacted her in an angry email about how "MagiCath couldn't steal the show" and "Carry On Simon was disgusting and poorly written". Wren had laughed at the email and posted it on Cath's fanfic profile, where thousands of fans had laughed and scorned GTL. But there was one problem. Cath didn't have and idea for a new fic, she had said everything in Carry On Simon. She would spend hours in front of the computer, hands hovering over the Keyboard. She needed inspiration, but didn't have any.

"Cath."

"Cath?"

"CATH."

"Huh?"

A girl smiled back at her. "You've been here in Levi-land for-EVER." Come on, I'll grab your bag and let's get inside." She brushed purple hair out of her face, revealing a set of features Cath knew so well.

"REAGAN. YOU DIED YOUR HAIR PURPLE?" Reagan smiled. "My older sister talked me into it. She hated it once it was done. But I? I LOVE it. Chic, huh?" Reagan turned around so she could see the whole thing." Cath smiled and jiggled her eyebrows. "Ooh La la. Now help me lift this thing in, my arms are about to collapse."

Once they were inside, Cath sat on Reagan's bed as they proceeded to talk about the classes they were taking this semester. Reagan stared at her. "Your doing fiction writing, advanced, AGAIN?" Cath smiled. "Piper loves me now. She can't stop talking about left. Expect it in Barnes and Noble by the end of the year." They heard a knock on the door.

"And these are two super nice girls, go to them if you ever need any help that can't be provided by a male. That's Reagan and that's Cather. Hey Ca-,"

"LEVI!"

Cath practically jumped into his arms. They smelled of Latte, after all, he did work at Starbucks. He picked her up and she felt every bone in her body turn to goo as he kissed her on her head. "Ground Rules!" Reagan shouted from behind and they immediately let go of the other person, but still beamed at the other one's face, it had been too long since they had seen each other.

Levi pulled back. "Cather, this is Lily. Lily, this is Cather."

From the first look at Lily, Cath knew she hated her. She had long ombre hair that went from honey brown to ash blonde. Her brown-green eyes were thickly framed with lashes. While Cath's bottom was curvy, what Lily lacked there was made up in boob size. She was a classic hourglass, looking like she had stepped off the cover of Teen Vogue. She smiled a snow-white smile, that reflected of her dewy tan skin.

"Hey Cather. Levi's told me ALL about you."

It was all Cath could do to keep from socking Lily in the highly sculpted face. "I'm sure."

"Guess I'll see you around, then?"

"'Course."

Lily wiggled her manicured fingers before stepping out into the corridor. Levi pecked Cath on the cheek before following her. Cath slammed the door and slumped down on it. Her head was in her knees.

Reagan didn't look up from her phone. "She looks JUST like Lauren Conrad, don't you think?" Cath didn't respond. Reagan looked up and saw the pathetic 19 year old huddled in the doorframe. "Cath?" Oh geez, CATH." She ran over and hugged Cath. "It'll be ok, I promise, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: CHINESE FOOD

Cath was sitting on Reagan's bed sniffling when Reagan's phone rang. Reagan's mother, Vivien had thought the girls needed a house phone, so the retro pink telephone was now here to stay.

Reagan picked it up. "Hello? Hey Wren?" Cath groaned. Wren had a knack for coming over at 8pm on a Friday night. Cath pretended she found it annoying, but secretly loved it more than any other part of college. Reagan laughed. "Ew sounds gross! So that's a substitute? Be in our dorm in an hour with it!" She put down the phone. "Wren says that the food at the hall looks like slop. She and Jandro picked up some takeaway at the Yum Cha place 3 miles off campus. Levi and Lily were there as well. Levi had the idea to come back to our place with it. They'll be here shortly." Cath smiled. Friday nights with the gang. If only Lily could go jump in a ditch.

Cath wasn't one to be jealous. Levi was just naturally good natured to people. But something about Lily pushed her buttons. She seemed like she was covered in grease, so she could push Cath but when Cath tried to push her, she slipped right off. Reagan was already getting paper plates and 24 packs of diet coke out, so Cath helped her. After all, it would be a fun night because Lily was outnumbered.

"Hello!" Wren kicked the door open, as her hands were full with steaming Styrofoam boxes that smelled of scallop pancakes and pork dumplings. She set the boxes down on Cath's bed before running to Reagan to giver her a massive hug. Jandro followed in after, carrying twice as many boxes. "Looks like we'll be having dumplings 'til Christmas, eh?" Cath said as she hugged Jandro. 6 months ago, she probably wouldn't have even said hello. And then Levi walked in.

He had put on muscle since she'd last had a good look at him. He wore a blue plaid flannel shirt and black jeans. She picked up some of the boxes of the top of his pile and set them down. He handed the rest of them to Jandro and looked at her. "Cather." Levi picked her up and carried her outside. Cath squealed as they ran down the hallway and into the fire stairwell. There he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms on his shoulders.

"I missed you Cather."

"Jesus, Levi, I missed you too."

They hugged again and Levi put his hand next to Cath's. She took it and they walked slowly back to the dorm.

"Ryliegh's kids names."

"Pamela, Julie, Clifford and Trinidad."

"Krystine?"

"Coralee, Thomas and Marindah."

"Good Job! I think that's the first time they've been all right!"

Cath smiled. Now you just have to tell me what they all look like so I don't call Thomas Trinidad."

Lily opened the door for them. She smiled and winked at Levi. "Levi, and uh, sorry, what was your name again?"

"Cather."

"Oh YEAH, CATHER. Nice to meet you!"

She let them in.

"Cather…. I've only heard that name once before. My mom said one of her daughters was called Cather. The other one Wren. Isn't that smart, Cather-Wren? Is Cather a common name?"

Cath stared past Lily and into Wren. Wren stared back. "Uh, Lily, wouldn't your mom's daughter's be your, um, sisters?"

Lily looked at her like she was mad, then laughed for one count. "No silly, Laura isn't actually my mom. She's my dad's partner, she moved in when I was 10. But she's been the BEST mom to me. Always there for me as well as being very supportive. When she tried to contact her daughters last year I was shocked that they were reluctant to see her. One of them did end up going, but the other one flat out refused. I guess I HAVE been stealing their mom a bit…."

Everyone in the room stared at Lily, they all knew about Cath and Wren's mother drama and how she ended up walking out when they were 8. Wren and Cath just stared at each other, disbelieving. Wren was the first one to stand up. "Come on Cath." She said and strode out of the room with Cath following. Lily looked after them. "What's their problem? Jeez, I'm new I need to break the ice! Can someone please tell me what's going on?" But everyone was silent. "Cather and whoever that girl is need to get a grip. What is that girl's name even?" She looked around the room.

"Wren."

"Huh?"

"The girl's name is Wren." Jandro said.

"Cather and OH SHIT. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT." Lily realized her mistake. "What the HELL have I done."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE GARDENS

If there was one thing Wren as better than at Cath, it was keeping herself together. She walked with a blank face briskly out of the room while Cath took shaky breaths. It didn't seem to connect- her mom had raised her and Wren the same, but Lily differently? Cath and Wren never bothered to look out for their mom at school events, family parties, birthdays, pickups, drop-offs, because they knew she wouldn't have been there. From an early age it was obvious that she didn't ever want them there. But Lily seemed so confident, so happy. Laura must have wasted all her Annoying-kids and Worst-parent-ever behaviour on them to be perfect to a child that wasn't even her own.

They ran out to the garden and sat down on one of the wooden benches. Wren took a deep breath and looked at Cath. "So," She began, her eyes misty. "Laura seems to be super parent now." Cath nodded. "You would know. You're the one who became her best friend at Thanksgiving." Wren looked up at the sky, full of stars that had parents who bothered to stick around. "I was only with her for two hours. She spent most of that time texting and every time I asked her about my new life she would say something vague. It was like she only did it because she had to. She left while I was in the bathroom, so I had to walk home because my phone was dead. I got home really late." Cath looked at her. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry I accused you of not being there for dad." Wren smiled. "Look, we should still be in there, its not her fault Laura was a shitty parent to us and a great one to her. Its Laura's problem." Cath nodded. "I'm going back up. Wren brushed her shoulder length hair back, and hugged Cath. "It'll be okay."

"I'm SO sorry." Lily said, biting her lip as they walked in. "I didn't know. Please forgive me!" Wren put a hand up. "Lily, we know you didn't know, its fine."

They sat down in silence as they ate the Chinese food. After Reagan had kicked everyone out, she looked at Cath. "What exactly did your mother do to you when she left?"

Cath glanced up. "We heard yelling, and my mom crying. The next minute she was downstairs throwing things into garbage bags and loading up her car with things. Wren asked what was going on, and Laura picked us both up and told us that we would visit her. All poor dad could do was sit there and watch coverage on 9/11 on TV while teams streamed down his face. 15 minutes later, we were on the front porch with Laura hugging us and kissing us goodbye. She said that she would visit us, but never once did we get so much as an email from her. Then she tries to become friends with us again at the end of last year, and I wasn't buying it. I knew she had step kids and that, but meeting Lily was all too much."

Reagan nodded. "I know what you mean." She turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Cather."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: AND THE WEEK STARTS

Cath woke up with a start before realizing she was just in her dorm again. It was a shock after 10 weeks in her bedroom in Omaha with Cath. Reagan was still asleep, so Cath got changed quietly. She had enjoyed the weekend, several long walks with Levi and Baz and Simon plot testing with Wren. They had been talking about a new account together, to post other, shorter fanfics. Wren was totally and board, where as Cath was about 65% into it.

It was also big because this was Wren's 'trial' weekend. After going home every weekend for the past few months, the girls had talked

Art into giving Wren a shot at staying at Lincoln over the weekend. So far Wren had been fantastic, and it was looking good for next weekend.

Fiction writing had been moved to Mondays at 9:00am. It was 8 but Cath wanted to see Professor Piper. And she was in luck when she walked in.

The small brunette professor had her back to the door so Cath ran up and tapped her on the back. Professor Piper turned around. "Cath!" She smiled and invited her to lean back on the desk. "How was your summer?"

"Great! I was so happy when the notice for Prairie Schooner came in the mail." Professor smiled. "Things are going to be a bit harder this term. Everyone's in second year or above, so there isn't any waiting around." She looked left and right before straight back at Cath. "Nick's been kicked out under my strictest orders."

Cath's eyes went large. Nick had stolen the story they had written together last year to hand in as his short story. While Cath wasn't mutually hurt by the decision, Professor Piper was. It was under her guidance that meant that Nick's story didn't make it into the Highly Commended Prairie Schooner Journal. In fact, it was Cath's story that lined the glossy pages of it. And boy had that felt great.

"You mustn't tell anyone." Professor Piper said before the door creaked open. A tall, stunning figure was in the doorway. There she was, Grey satin dress pants, white blouse with a large denim jacket and strappy black heels. The one and the only, _Lily._

"Cath," Said Professor Piper standing up. "This is Lily Norfleet. Lily this is Cather Avery." Lily laughed a tinkly laugh. "Me and Cather have already made introductions. Not on the MOST pleasant terms, now have we Cather?" Cath smiled. "I think we're all over that now, Lily." Lily brushed immaculately combed hair down over her shoulders. "Are we?" She said and blinked dark, full eyelashes into Cath's face. "Maybe your mom has been a better one to me, but THAT was no reason to brag about it. Are you okay Cathy-Poo? Are you still upset? I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

Cath gritted her teeth. She knew that Lily was just trying to make Cath feel like it was no big deal. But it was. Cath longed to know how Laura had treated her, how Laura had held her when she was crying and laughed when she was laughing. And when all went down the drain, Laura would be there.

Lily wasn't the daughter Laura had never had. Lily wasn't' the perfect daughter, she was the replacement. Yes Laura could replace Art, and the house and her priorities, but she couldn't replace Cath and Wren, the two girls she brought into the world, accident or not. It was a law of parenthood. Sure, she could live with and love and love another child, but she couldn't block them out, no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm just playing." Lily said. "Now lets start class."

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS STORY WILL BE PRETTY LONG SO PLS BE PREPARED TO MAKE A COMITTMENT! ALSO PLS LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR LILY'S BROTHER'S NAMES. I NEED 3 AND ONE GIRL NAME FOR HER SISTER... ANY IDEAS COMMENT BELOW! THANX!

-XOXOXOX GRACERINE


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:STUDY PARTNERS

It was Thursday evening before she saw Lily again.

Cath was writing a scene from Ever After Simon: her new idea for a fic describing Simon and Baz's life together as a couple sharing an apartment off Magkicks. She was in the middle of Baz's romantic birthday dinner scene when she was interrupted by an impatient knocking.

"Lily! What a absolute joy." Said Cath with as much enthusiasm as humanly possible. "What brings you here at 7:43pm?" She was indeed curious, as there was no Levi William Stewart insight.

Lily tossed her hair back, revealing a Dolce and Gabbana logo on her black and gold very expensive looking tracksuit. "My roommate, Eva kicked me out. The dork wants to work on her maths law, the law of Euclidean space in a rhombus. Such. A. Nerd. Can I hang in here with you guys?" Cath looked back at Regan. "Sure." Reagan said. "Why not." Lily smiled gratefully and situated herself in a beanbag near Reagan's desk. Cath went on with her fanfic for about an hour until she could stand it no more.

"What's she like?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes Lily, _you._"

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Laura. Jesus, you couldn't guess?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well?"

"What?"

"What is she like?"

Lily looked at her for a second, and then began. "She's great. There's nothing else to it."

"Why was your dad single? Was your mom crap as well?"

Lily looked hurt. "Don't say that. Nothing can replace my mom. Not even Laura."

"Why did she leave you then? If she loved you so much, why did you need my mom?"

"She did love me!"

"Than why isn't she here?" Cath was shouting now. "If she loves you, why isn't she coming to kiss your arse and furnish your room? Why isn't she sending you emails with thousands of Xes at the end? And why isn't she here right now defending herself? And if you're going to steal my mom, it must be because she doesn't love you!"

Lily stood up, her eyes shining with tears. "Because she's dead, you little shit! She died fighting for our country overseas, when I was 8. Oh, you think you have it so bad, your mom doesn't love you. How do you think I felt when a federal officer came to our door and said that she'd had a hand grenade placed in her boot? And that she had DIED? And the last time I'd seen her was 12 months ago! I deserve Laura, I deserve her after everything I've gone through, but you, you DON'T! I can't believe you!"

She walked over to Cath and slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you EVER talk about my mother like that again!" She slammed the door and stormed out. Reagan let out a low whistle. "JEE-ZUS. You got yourself in knots, Cath."

Cath didn't care. Her face stung, her eyes were full of tears, and her heart ached. She couldn't figure out what hurt more: Knowing what she just said to a girl who had lost her mother, or the fact that Laura would agree: Cath didn't deserve her. Cath didn't deserve a basic right of a human being. She had always thought she had just been denied a mother, but maybe she didn't deserve one. _No, I must deserve one._ She said this to herself again and again in her mind, yet the more she said it, the less true it felt.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: COLD PEAS

The adrenaline of the moment wore off and the guilt began to sit in about lunchtime the next day. It was meant to be Fajita Friday, but the Fajita bread hadn't come in time. The leftovers from last night were main course today. The peas were disgusting, all mushy. It didn't help Cath's mood.

Wren poked Cath "Hey, what's up?" Cath looked back. "What? Nothing? Is something up with you, don't lie to me! Okay? Nothing's up, yeah." She looked down. "You've heard about my little rough patch with Lily."

Wren nodded. "I can't lie, you went over the top. But she did too. And you have confused the hell out of Levi; he can't decide which side to take. I suggest you apologise, before it gets out of hand."

Cath sighed. "You're right. "

"About what?" said a bubbly voice from over her shoulder.

"Cath, don't be sorry about what happened. I was overreacting. So don't freak out, no hard feelings."

Lily wore a bright pink summer dress and white thick-strapped heels. Her ombre was parted down the centre, and metallic blue eyeliner wrapped her eyes like a cord. Levi stood behind her, face down, ears red.

Cath felt stupid. How could she have been the smaller person? When the twins were little, they had had a doll called Lolly. When Wren had snapped off Lolly's neck, Cath had been the one to reglue it. When Wren had spilt hot fudge all over Lolly's clothes, Cath had been the one to smile and wrap some toilet paper around Lolly. When Wren dropped Lolly in the middle of the road and a truck had ran over her and smashed Lolly to bits, Cath had been the one who had sat next to Wren and told her it was ok all afternoon. The role of the bigger person had switched places many times, but Cath had generally always been the one to be more sensible.

Now here Lily was messing that whole scale up. "Ok. Thanks." Cath choked out. Levi looked up for a second at her, but then looked back down. Those blue eyes. Lily smiled sweetly. "Mind if I join you for lunch?" Wren nodded and Lily sat down.

"Mmmm, these peas are delicious, don't you think Cath?"

"Yeah Lily."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright Guys! The names for chapter 8 have been decided! Sadie, Aaron, Riley and Louis! Here is the long awaited Chapter Seven!

CHAPTER SEVEN: SILENCE IS LOUD, TALK IS SOFT

Cath was fuming. Stupid Lily. How could she have done this? How? This was an outrage. This was _more _than an outrage. This was pure humiliation. Cath was NOT going to let it slide.

Reagan was sitting on her bed when Cath stormed in. "Ahhh!" She screamed before slumping down. "Ahhh!"

Reagan ran over. "Cath, what's wrong?"

Cath's look explained it all.

"Lily huh? Aw Cath, its not that bad."

"It is! Lily has made me look like the biggest jerk, and I'm not."

"What you said was jerky last night."

"She's Jerky!"

"I never said she wasn't. I just said what you said last night wasn't nice."

"I know it wasn't!"

"Then why did you say it?"

"I did NOT come her for this." Cath said, before receding to her bed. "I came here to moral support."

Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Its your birthday soon, right?" She said.

"Today."

"I got you this." Reagan held out a small box. The silver 19 glittered on it. Cath gasped. "I thought no one remembered." Reagan smiled. We had something planned for Sunday night. Cath opened the small box. Where she had expected a necklace a small USB sat in its place.

"Go on, plug it in." Reagan grinned.

Cath did. A slideshow popped up. _Happy Birthday Cath!_ The beginning slide read. A series of photos began to play to Lorde. Cath recognised them. Simon and Baz fan art drawings. Drawn by Reagan, as she had a flair for the arts. "Reagan," Cath said looking at her, "you don't have to do this". Reagan waved her hand away. "Nonsense. My friend Joseph works at Cosplay, I got him to pick this up for you." She held out a small Baz plush, to which Cath squealed. "Is it really? The limited edition Simon Snow and the Five Blades Baz Catacomb doll, complete with colour-changing eyes?" Reagan gave a sly smile. "Complete with the official Cosplay replica stamp and GTL's signature of approval. She tapped the box. "Reagan, I can't thank you enough." "Uh-uh, don't bother."

Reagan left the room, and Cath was left on her own to ponder. What was she going to do about Lily? Ugh, life was complicated. Until she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey." Levi stood at the doorway, Starbucks apron and all, with no Lily in sight. Hey walked in, took Cath's hand and lead her down the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" Cath said but Levi didn't reply. They got in his truck and drove off. That's when he began to talk. "The wedding is sooner, they don't want to do it in October anymore. It could be as close as 3 days away." Cath looked at him. But Ryleigh and I were going to get our dresses fitted together? Will we move that forward?" Levi nodded.

"Yes. Ryliegh's was talking about tomorrow."

"Ok. But tomorrow's Wednesday."

"And?"

"The only day we have without Lily to be together. You have no classes, I have no classes… You said we could spend it together."

Levi Sighed. "Cather, you can't hate Lily forever."

"Yes I can."

"She's your step sister."

"I don't care."

"Well I do."

Cath looked at him. "Why can't you just except that we aren't friends? Is that too hard?"

Levi stopped the truck and pulled over.

"Get out." He said not looking up.

Cath bit her lip. "Levi?"

"Just please, I don't want to fight with you. Get out."

This was the first time Cath had seen Levi mad. Even now he wasn't really mad. Just annoyed. So Cath did what she was told. Levi waved and pulled off without her. How could he do this? On her birthday? She sat down on the grass near the highway and cried. She had stuffed everything up heaps. No, Lily had.

What was that smell? Cath looked up from her pity party to get a whiff of that smell in the air. It smelt like…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Cath turned around. Reagan, Wren, Alejandro and Levi stood in the crisp autumn air hold a giant birthday cake. They wore giant smiles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATHER AND WREN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The Cake read _Happy Birthday Catherwren, _which made Cath laugh. "Thank you, Levi, I really thought you were mad at me back in the car." She smiled and took a bite into the slice Reagan handed her. Levi bent over to Cath's height. "It wasn't fake, what happened in the car, but now is not time to discuss that." Then louder, to the whole group he said. "Now is time to eat cake!"

With no Lily in sight, Cath thought. How sad Levi would be about that.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:DRESS FITTINGS

Considering the events that had unfolded with Levi the previous day, Cath was overwhelmed to be in a car with his sister Ryliegh. She looked like a typical ranch girl, long strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wore jeans and a thick cream sweater and looked pretty. She went on about Cath's fan fic, as she was a Simon Snow fan too. Finally they pulled up at the dress shop. A lady with Bell Shaped hair the colour of Lemons ran out and embraced Ryliegh. 'Rilelay darrlinggg, been so long." She looked at Cath the way you might look at a dirty paper plate after looking at a shining China dish, with that fake smile combined with pure disgust. "Mmmmm. You'll be an-uh interesting fit. Come on Ryliegh, I got a lilac number picked out for you, it will match your eyes perfectly."

After a while, Ryliegh came back giggling in a pretty, but not completely stunning dress that did, in fact, match her chocolaty brown eyes, really well. She twirled around and picked out a pair of Sandals that matched the dress and nodded to Cath. "Your turn." The lady looked impatient as Cath slowly plodded on to the stool. The lady- Sandra was it? – Ruffled through a pile of dresses. "This one was a misfit for the customer before, it'll look alright at a wedding- made for a conference of course."

Cath couldn't believe how this peach coloured, jewel-adorned piece of cloth was for a conference, but she slipped it on. "Well?" She said as she smoothed over herself. Sandra took a double take as she saw Cath. After a while of standing still, looking at Cath she said, "Take a look in the mirror." Cath did.

"Wow", was Cath's reaction. The dress, really was stunning. The peach fabric hugged her upper section and became a flowing skirt at her waist, and finished just above her knees. Her hair spilt out onto her dress and the colour made it look auburn. It was beautiful, the way it moved. Sandra wordlessly handed Cath some pumps, and neither could tear their eyes away from Cath's reflection as she, the dress and the shoes worked together to make a perfect princess. How could that little nerdy kid become a princess?

"I'll take it." Cath said and took off the dress, and everyone's head snapped back into action. Sandra rang them up. "We won't tell anyone that this dress looks as good as it does, okay?" Sandra said. She winked. "Our little secret."


End file.
